Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Alpinefrost(W)-for approval sorry nightwhisker ... er hem so here's Alpinefrost...uhm...how is he? construc,ents?Pebble2Pineow 22:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He's good. Just darken the shading a little. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but this is over the limit.--'Nightshine'Ü 23:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What you don't realize, Nightshine, is that there are some images in the CBA stage. I'm no senior warrior, but I know that this can stay. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay this can stay now--'Nightshine'Ü 00:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedPebble2Pineow 19:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and blur the tail stripes some more--'Nightshine'Ü 20:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur his texture a tad more. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The only thing left is that the eye white is a bit hard to see [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 18:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink some more--Nightshine{ 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 16:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded pebble2pineow 14:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red--Nightshine{ 18:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 22:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Batwing (L) - For Approval I don't know what the heck is up with her shading/highlights, it won't blur anymore. :/ Someone help me out? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC)! What do you use? (pixlr, gimp, etc) Moonpelt ۞ 04:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) She uses gimp [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You could go to sircle fuzzy on brush sizes and make it a little bigger. Thats what I di fir my highlights.Moonpelt ۞ 13:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Grr, what is wrong with this, it looked like 1000 times better in GIMP. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC)! Lighten the white transition. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be silver. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC)! The lineart isn't visible. Lighten the black so it's a very dark gray--Nightshine{ 16:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink, it's too dark at the moment. And the silver needs to be darkened, since it looks grey right now. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) @Nightshine- you can see the lineart if you look closely. It is a dark gray, not black. But you should probably lighten it some. Ravenflight 23:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Huh, well, that looks awful. :/ Batwing | Dovefeather 19:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! Blur shading, make ear pink triangular and add highlights. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't her left ear need ear pink? Ravenflight 23:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Lightningice (W) - For Approval Nothing to say but there is one 'Can I join' Mistcloud 13:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Tigerfang's wonderful mate. As for the image, just darken the shading. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 13:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really can't add any or darken the shading! :O Mistcloud 13:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Then I would say that it's good, but the right (her right) eye looks a little weird. Can you fix it? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 14:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Mistcloud 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You need to darken the shading. I see no shading right now. Blur her white parts more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My shading tool doesn't want to work. :( Mistcloud 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Try to blur it more and shade it more. Zoe27 11:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Blur the white-to-grey bits and highlights. darken ear pink. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can someone help me with the shading? Mistcloud 20:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Rainbowpelt (W) For Approval. I've only just joined so this will kinda be my first charart(I did do one for Blues charart contests,though.) Shes a Darkclan warrior that I put up on Darkclans page,I think i'm allowed her,because they said I could have Goldenpath so here she is. What do you think? Zoe27 14:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but she looks nothing like a rainbow. I suggest making curved rainbow coloured lines on the body, facing the shoulder. Blue the green more and yellow, and add shading. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 14:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay,should i try to put a rainbow along her back? I'll do that. Zoe27 17:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I tried to put a kind of rainbow on her back but it didnt work so i did this,which one is better? Zoe27 17:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Just curious, what are the three stripes on the green leg? ddevans96zHuzzah! 00:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) They are all 7 colours of the rainbow,would u like me to make them bigger so they are easier to see? Zoe27 08:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No, the red, green, and, blue stripes on the top of the green leg. ddevans96zHuzzah! 13:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I know,I think its a rainbow,aswell. Could u make it larger,Zoe? Clarris 18:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I was a rainbow. Zoe27 09:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''Any better? I made the rainbow larger and filled in blank squares i didnt even know existed! Zoe27 09:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Which image are you keeping? The one with or without the rainbow on the haunch. Add shading and blur the markings--Nightshine{' 16:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could redo this to look like her leader image? Just a suggestion, and you don't have to do that. Ravenflight 23:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ravenflight, they're two completely different cats. 'Blaze-Pelt' 00:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm clueless XD. Add some ear pink, maybe. Ravenflight 00:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) And it still needs shading and highlights 'Blaze-Pelt' 00:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I blured the transitions a little,i thought this was nessessary,and blured it more,also which image looks better? Zoe27 08:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Which image are you keeping?--Nightshine'{' 22:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool (W) up for approval. Well here she is. Not sure if she's good enough. I'll propably have to redo her. What do you think? Clarris 17:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, she needs ear pink, and I can't really see the pupil and eye-white. And I can't really see the shading, I'd darken and blur it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how she is yellow. *shrugs* darken the ear pink and shading--Nightshine'{' 23:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll redo it and darken the ear pink. Clarris 08:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'-'''I darkened the ear pink and did the eye white. Is it better? Clarris 08:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Add shading and make the pupil bigger.--Nightshine{' 16:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks like you ran the saturation tool over the image. I think it's a too bright of a ginger. Quailflight 11:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'-'''I comepletely redid her. Better? Clarris 10:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fix the ear pink and darken shading--Nightshine{' 03:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I changed the ear pink and shaded more. Better? Clarris 07:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Make the highlight's larger. Add some shading to, but very good! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Icemist (D) -- For Approval [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ]][[Brookheart|'''give up...]] 00:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading in the middle of the image. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur shading, lighten ear pink. But very good Maple! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pansyfur (W) for approval Here she is! What do you think? Please comment! Clarris 09:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) maybe add some shadin to Pansyfur?pebble2pineow 15:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the boundaries between brown and white, and add shading, but other than that, it looks pretty good. Blaze-Pelt 15:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, blur white transitions, make pupils bigger and add white and fix the ear pink. Maybe add more white onto it because she is "brown and white" this just looks brown with white markings.--Nightshine{ 17:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''I blured the white transitions,shaded,fixed the ear pink and made the pupils bigger. Better? Clarris 18:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Look at the other approved images to see what the ear pink should look like. Darken the shading more and blur the white transitions more--Nightshine{' 00:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I blured the white transition a little bit more and I fixed the ear pink,I did it the way the approved images are. Clarris 08:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add shading and highlights. Mistcloud 10:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add shading and highlights, also if Pansyfur is brown and white add some large white patches. :) Very good Clara! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Darkdapple - For Approval I'm not too proud of this...comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights and ear pink some more. Ravenflight 01:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Make ear pink smaller. The chest looks a little awkward. Move it to connect to the chin. Get rid of the tail highlight and put it on the other side of the tail--Nightshine'{' 01:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. I re-did the shading on Pixlr, and blurred it as much as possible, But, come on! I needed to use Pixlr once in a while. ;) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Try making the white like this shape--Nightshine'{' 00:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Done. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot more--Nightshine'{' 23:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't blur it a lot more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Then try lightening it--Nightshine'{' 23:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I always imagined Darkdapple being much darker gray . . . Mousetalon!! 19:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The shading is very dark--Nightshine'{' 03:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The shading needs the most work. Its look shiny too so darken the highlights. ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dappled Sunlight (Ki) - For Approval Well, it's my first charart! Constructments? Ravenflight 00:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Is this really your first attempt? It looks great to me! 'Blaze-Pelt' 01:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! -beams proudly- Now does anyone have some suggestions for improvements? Ravenflight 01:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! But I'd make the spots more, irregular. They look a bit like polka-dots right now. Then darken them just a bit, so they're more visible [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's really good. Thicken the pupil. Darken the flecks. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' She looks like a little leopard now =). Constructments? Ravenflight 21:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur the markings and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 03:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and add/make visible highlights. But very good. Blur markings! Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Sorry if I failed at the blurring. Some of the spots on her head were for whatever reason not blurred. Raven Fail! Ravenflight 22:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) No, I think it looks wonderful! Blur the ear pink some more though. And the eyes need some depth. Take the highlight brush and set it at the smallest fuzzy brush. Put that highlight on one side of both the eyes. Then take the smallest size fuzzy burn tool, and put a bit of shading in the corner of the other side. I apologize if that's confusing xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Bluewing (W) - For Approval Finally got off my lazy butt and made him. Comments? Batwing | Dovefeather 10:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC)! Darken the scar and lighten the eyes. Mistcloud 10:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This is great, Blue. Darken the white transition and darken the haunch shading. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Add ear pink. Darken the shading some more--Nightshine{ 23:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Added ear pink (duh!), darkened shading & scar. I didn't want to lighten the eyes because they're often mentioned as very dark blue-black... :/ Fire, do you think this is ok? Batwing | Dovefeather 19:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! He is good, just blur the ear pink more. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 17:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and scar, make the ear pink and scar pinker and blur the hghlights and shading. Very good though Blue ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Batwing | Dovefeather 22:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! I can barley see the eyes clearly. Mistcloud 22:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Rainfeather - For Approval She is back, and made on Pixlr! Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) blur or smudge the shading maybe? and enlarge the glint in the eye toopebble2pineow 00:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights and add a white bit to the eye. Darken ear pink and blur it ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Batwing | Dovefeather 11:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! Crowfire - For Approval here she is. Comments? I like my texture....I think the shading looks good. ;) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The highlights look more like patches of lighter fur than highlights. Blur them some more. Ravenflight 22:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. They wouldn't blur anymore. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) try the smudge tool maybe?pebble2pineow 23:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I did, but it made the image worse-looking. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Darken ear pink, blur shading and blur ear pink--Nightshine{ 03:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add some more highlights to the tail, darken and blur ear pink. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Brownbird - For Approval here she is. :3 My second tortie on all wikis, and first on this. I think this is my best work, personally. *winks* Let the construments begin! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) isnt Brownbird a she-cat? maybe the eye should have a glint in it and then eyelash thing too, also maybe make the earpink..more...pink? `pebble2pineow 23:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) She is a she-cat! XD lol, Sorry about Golden! But anyway about the image, Change her blank into a she-cat thenmake her eyes like chocolate pudding. ;) Mistcloud 17:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cnahge the blank, darken the ear pink and blur the highlights. Very good though ICy ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There is no highlights. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there? Blur the shading then add ''highlights. There ahould have been some anyway. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Acually, there don't have to be highlights on an image. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Songkit (Ki) For Approval Here is Songkit. Constrctments? --Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 00:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This is good, but the music notes could be a little more sharp, and not as blurred. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 20:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Conatructments? ¿ Moonpelt ? 16:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink lighter and make the eye colours a little less 'neon'. ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The music notes look a bit square now 'Blaze-Pelt' 23:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Better? Moonpelt ? 04:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Blackheart - For Approval Epic Fail. Comments?--Quailflight 11:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It's good, Quail! Blur the ear pink some more. Ravenflight 02:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. It won't blur anymore than that.--Quailflight 11:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur all the shading. But it's very good. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Shadefrost - For Approval Here he is. I have to say, I'm pretty proud of him. I cannot blur the shading anymore. D: Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 12:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Very good, just darken the highlights and blur the ear pink and shading! ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The shading is unblurable. I tried to make the back shading like Shade's shading and the highlights. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Good, but please make sure your character has a page before you post an image for him. Batwing | Dovefeather 11:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! Darkfur - For Approval He is back! I am so tired of redoing him. Blaze-Pelt 21:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Blur verything firstly, especially the shading and highlights then make the ear pink darker and blur it. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC)' Reuploaded I tried, I'll redo it later Blaze-Pelt 00:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur everything.--Nightshine{ 22:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Rubystar (W) For Approval Here she is! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Amazing, as always, Night. :) Just blur the ear pink a little more. Batwing | Dovefeather 18:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC)! Reuploaded: Thanks, Blue! I blurred the ear pink as much as I could [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I love this ! Make the ear pink lighter and I can see nothing wrong! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! But, the ear pink is the exact same color as her leader and deputy images; should I lighten it anyway? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I actually see nothing wrong with this. Comments before approval? Batwing | Dovefeather 11:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! Fang (D) For Approval This was a tough one... Constructments? --¿ Moonpelt ? 04:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The claws on one of the back paws look like they're growing out of the top of the paw. Ravenflight 17:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and like Raven said, the claws at the back look like they are coming out of the top of the paw ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm Blur shading, fix claws, and blur highlights. Also, to get awsomer looking claws, choose one light shade of the one you have now, the color you have now, and a darker color, now make it look like their acatually bones/teeth! It works! :P EARTH DAY! Make sure you recycle! You get $! 20:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt ? 04:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you just blur the highlights a little bit more? Do that, and this will be ready. :) Batwing | Dovefeather 11:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! Mintfrost (A) - For Approval Nothing much to say. I love torties.--Quailflight 12:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Very good! Blur the shading some more and the ear pink. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED--Quailflight 11:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Fawndapple (Ki)- For Approval Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sharpclaw Blanks - For Approval These are really horrible... [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 01:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Try making them smaller. --Nightshine{ 03:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to have time to work on these for weeks, could you archive them please? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 00:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Barkfoot (A) For Approval Constructments? --Moonpelt ? 04:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink: it's hard to see. Ravenflight 23:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC)